tra due fiori di ciliegio e una fiamma
by katheryne-rotl-chalotte
Summary: presentandoles mi primer fic! bueno...amm...se que esta algo..raro pero bue...se trata de la vida de dos estudiantes de la academi hauren... que involucra love romancce y drama...espero dejen sus reviews..con tiene leemon y yuri...well..is over...uriel.


*suena el timbre*

Profesor: muy bien…recuerden que en la siguiente clase se presenta el primer parcial del año…no quiero que haya reprobados, o, mejor dicho, reprobadas…escucho señorita Fune. –Mirándola con un poco de odio y/o rencor- así que estudien…

Fune: -jugando con su cabello- ¿a quien yo?, no se preocupe… esta vez me asegurare de que el acordeón no se me olvide.

Profesor: -mirándola con enojo-. Muy bien mañana continuaremos hablando de la emocionante historia de la bella Francia.

Hauren: que lastima, y justo cuando venia la parte mas interesante de la historia, aunque como es obvio, yo ya la se, ya que mi padre me lleva a Paris, cada fin de mes.

Fune: que presumida.

Shinso: vale vale…no peleen mejor vamonos, somos los únicos que quedamos en el salón –dice poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de las chicas-.

Hauren: esta bien… -diciendo dentro de si misma- ja…presumida yo.

-fuera del salón de clases-

Fune: pff *sonido de aburrición* que aburrido…maldición como odio las horas libres…no ahí absolutamente NADA que hacer…

Shinso: pense que te gustaban las horas libres.

Hauren: como no te gusta estudiar…

Fune: si pero…en clases es el único lugar en donde no hacer nada es entretenido…

Hauren: de verdad que no ahí nadie que te entienda…al menos no en este mundo.

Fune: a, entonces, es por eso que, tu me entiendes perfectamente verdad… -"susurrando"- cosa.

Hauren: ¡que dijiste!..Te voy a hacer---.

Akai: -las interrumpe- ya se enteraron…!!!

Fune: buenos días, como estas yo bien..No conoces esas palabras, así saluda la gente decente.

Okay: gomen, demo, no veo a ninguna gente decente…a excepción claro, de mi, además esto es mas importante –dice sonriendo

Hauren: que pasa?..Que es taaan importante…

Akai: vinieron cuatro nuevos estudiantes…y lo peor de todo…dos de ellos becados…el prestigio de la escuela al parecer ha caído muy bajo..Hauren…

Fune: nuevos…sabes cuales son sus apellidos…debes estar en un error…además si fueran becados no ahí tanto drama…de seguro los colocaran en la clase sol…lejos de nosotros.

Akai: noop..Alguien cono yo nunca se equivoca…ten eso presente…y sobre los nombres y apellidos no lo se solo se que son dos hermanos gemelos una chica y un chico…al parecer ellos también son hermanos; a y que desde las 15 hrs. De mañana estarán con nosotros. No es lindo… nuestro amado y respetado director Hauren se preocupa por la pobre triste y vergonzosa situación económica de dos humildes y – haciendo mas grave su voz- POBRES hermanos.

Shinso: vamos vamos, no es para tanto…además tendremos dos nuevos amigos, cual es el problema.

Hauren: que cual es el problema! Son becados, osea pobres y además, entran como miembros clase luna, no se en que demonios estará pensando mi padre, quiere hacerme la vida imposible, ahora seré el hazme reír de toda la academia…o peor…seré odiada por no hacer nada para impedirlo..Y después…todo el mundo creerá tener el honor de hablarnos –diciéndolo en un tono histérico/traumático/loco-

Fune: no se por que…pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que no lo tomo bien….-alejándose- creo que te haría bien una ida al psicólogo. –Pensando- oye cosa…y si la chava es igualita a ti…no peor aun una copia, y que te quite el puesto de la líder en la rama de los siete, y que después, nadie pero NADIE se acuerde de ti, eso si seria feo…pero no creas que quiero hacer que te preocupes además las probabilidades son bajas..Pero…viendo el hecho de que ella es becada..Y que así por así la pasaron a clase luna…las probabilidades aumentan, pero no lo digo para que te afecte. Tomalo con calma. –riéndose sin que Hauren se de cuenta-

Akai: eres tan mala que cuando mueras iras directo al infierno –hablando bajo-

Fune: lose…pero bueno al menos iré feliz jajaja – susurrando- además no crees que podría pasar.

Shinso: oigan oigan, creo que todos hemos estado un poco tensos el día de hoy…les vendría muy bien una salida a la academia…vayan a divertirse yo me encargo de que nadie se de cuenta que no están aquí.

Fune: en serio, ahí que lindo de tu parte, si no fuera por que sales con mi mejor amiga, ya te habría pedido que salieras conmigo…

Sei: vaya que linda amiga eres…si no fuera por que eres mi amiga ya hubieras cambiado de blanco a azul.

Fune: yaya que miedo sei…en serio –separándose un poco de ella- bueno bueno…vayamos esta noche a un lugar especial..Ahí un sitio al que quisiera ir…

- todos se van caminando por el sendero de la academia, hacia unos edificios-

-en la habitación-

Hauren: y bien…como me veo, ya se que muy bien, pro otras opiniones no hacen mal a mi ego.

Sei: te vez bien, bueno es hora de irnos debemos de estar aquí antes de las 2:30 AM. O no s degollaran vivas.

Fune: seee…maldición quien demonios se divierte en cuatro horas y media.

-*Pas Pas Pas* -sonido que se escucha al tocar la puerta Vd.-

Akai: listas?...ahí mira…que linda se ve hauren…o por dios…este e Sun momento memorable…es en donde la pequeña hauren pasa de ser niña a ser toda una…adolescente –acariciando su cabeza- que linda…casi me dan ganas de llorar.

Hauren: cállate!!! Yo ya no soy una niña –apartando la mano de akai con un golpe- vamonos…

se subieron al coche y llegaron a un edificio donde se podía leer "R&Y CLUB-bar. and louge-.

Fune: bueno, llegamos

Sei: nos trajiste a un club, estas loca, Hauren esta con nosotros, no podemos venir a este tipo de lugares con ella aquí, aun es muy pequeña.

Akai: concuerdo con sei, fune, ella aun es una niña.

Fune: lo se, es por eso que venimos es tiempo de que madure y que deje de actuar así, que se de cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo, así que Hauren –volteándola a ver- tienes dos opciones. O nos vamos a dormir, y hacemos como si nada paso, o vamos adentro y nos divertimos…y maduras, al mismo tiempo, tienes el poder de elegir que quieres para ti esta noche.

Hauren: -se queda pensando un momento y baja del auto- que esperan, solo nos quedan tres horas y media.

Fune: siii!!! Lo sabia, vamos vamos que el tiempo es dinero…

-Entraron al club y había mucho ruido, personas bailando peleas, todo en un mismo lugar de 35 x 45 mts.-

Fune: no has visto la mejor parte, vamos a la barra –camino entre la gente tomada de una mano con Sei y de la otra con Hauren- me das uno sencillo por favor.

Sei: te pondrás a beber ahora!

Fune: y uno doble para mi amiga…

Sei: que sean dos dobles por favor…

-les dan sus dobles y fune le extiende el baso a hauren-

Fune: toma, prueba un poco…solo un sorbo.

Hauren: pero…Sei…tu…

Sei: no te preocupes…no le diré nada a tu padre…así que siguieres hacerlo pues hazlo...deja de preocuparte por lo que dicen los demás de ti…

-hauren too el baso , se lo acerco a sus labios, bebió un poco, poco a poco sintió como se encendía su rostro, y como inmediatamente se sentía relajada, todo eso provocado por ese liquido, lo acerco nuevamente a su labios y bebió otro sorbo esta vez mas grande, pero Fune se lo quito-

Fune. Oye oye, sin excederse, aun no estas lista para probar algo tan fuerte.

-minutos después-

Hauren: fune, creo que me siento mal –decía mientras se podía notar que estaba mareada.-

Sei: mmm… -mirando severa a fune- llévala al baño.

Akai: yo me encargo. –Tomo a hauren del brazo y la llevo a una gran puerta y al ver la habitación hauren se dio cuenta de que era una especie de casino.-

Akai: esto si es diversión – sentó a hauren en una silla y le dio un vaso de agua- quédate ahí, no te vayas a ir hasta que venga por ti entendido –akai se paro y se fue-

-hauren se quedo sentada volteo la vista a todas partes y vio como dos chicas acorralaban a otra. Se paro sin pensarlo y fue directo a ellas-

Hauren: que esta pasando aquí suéltenla

Chavas: y tu quien te crees que eres para decirnos que hacer.

Hauren: que quien soy, soy yukkuri Hauren, la hija de tsukiko hauren.

chavas: no fue nuestra intención ofenderla, disculpenos –y se fueron-

Hauren: estas bien?

¿?: si estoy bien gracias

Hauren: me llamo Hauren…oye sabes algún lugar en donde pueda uno descansar tranquila?

¿?: me llamo…Soure…un lugar tranquilo…sígueme – la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una especie de pasadiso en donde había una puerta la abrió y era una habitacion, estaba un tanto obscuro, pero era tranquila y silenciosa, un rayo de luz se escapaba por una ventana, lo que haciqa que se vieran partículas de polvo flotando en el aire-

Soure: siéntate – la sento en una cama y le sirvió un baso de agua- toma

-Hauren la tomo y le dijo-

Hauren: aquí vives, es un lugar muy tranquilo – dijo mientras bebía agua-

Soure: eres nueva aquí verdad –dijo mirándola con curiosidad- no te había visto por aquí.

Hauren: si yo…oye…por que traes un antifas.

Soure: oculta mi identidad…veras casi todos aquí traen uno…creo lo habras notado.

-hauren solo se recostó en la cama y le dijo-

Hauren: por que tienes que trabajar aquí?...

Soure: esta es la ultima vez que estare aquí…asi que quiero hacer algo especial como mi despedida..

-hauren se sento nuevamente y vio que frente a ella estaba Soure viéndola fijamente-

Soure: en esta ultima noche aquí quiero darte mi calor a ti.

se acerco mas a su cara, y rozo sus labios con los de hauren, después fue bajando lentamente hacia su cuello-.

Hauren: qu- que estas… -dijo mientras comenzaba a reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando-

-Soure puso su peso contra ella y la recostó en la cama se subió arriba de ella y nuevamente beso sus labios, al mismo tiempo que tocaba una de las piernas de la chica, Hauren solo aparto sus labios de Soure, y la vio a los ojos unos segundos ruborizándose, Soure solo sonrió, y siguió besando su cuello bajo sus manos y desabrocho su falda-

Soure: estas muy tensa, solo relájate –se acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios-

Hauren: qu- que…no espera…- trato de levantarse pero sus brazos no le repondrán, era cono si su cuerpo dijera continua y su cabeza dijera alto, trato de alejar el beso de soure, pero al tocar la piel de soure, volvió a caer en su mágico beso. Después de su falda, soure siguió con la blusa de la rubia, quien parecía tener fiebre a causa de lo ruborizada que estaba-.

Soure: aun estas un poco tensa, pero yo me encargo de relajarte –dijo mientras bajaba suavemente su mano por el abdomen de la rubia llegando a su entrepierna

Hauren: qu- que…no espera…yo…yo, no…yo no e…mgth –solo se escucho el bajo sonido provocado por el gemido de la rubia, seguidamente por el fuerte sonido de su rápida respiración, y en momentos, entrecortada, la pelinegra alzo la vista y la miro, la rubia se sorprendió aun mas al ver que Soure estaba ruborizada también-.

Soure: estas, estas bien…te lastime?...

-la rubia solo negó con la cabeza y le dio un profundo beso, Soure solo aparto unos milímetros sus labios de los de Hauren.-

Soure: hagamos estos un poco mas interesante, juguemos un juego que se llama…mmm…un pequeño secreto, y, como tu Ers. La que se esta llevando casi todo el placer, tu serás la primera en decir tu secreto. –Dijo mientras introducía un poco más sus dedos en la entrepierna de la rubia-

Hauren: yo…mgth… mi secr- mgth…yo bueno, mi secreto es que…bueno yo…es que…esta es…mi primera vez…

Soure: (ruborizada) aa si…yo bueno… yo no –la interrumpe hauren-

Hauren: y…creo que…me esta…gustando

Soure: mi secreto es… que yo no me llamo Soure…

Hauren: entonc- la interrumpe soure-.

Soure: entonces, s i esta es tu primera vez creo que te daré algo…especial

-saco sus dedos provocando que la rubia gimiera, des pues paso los mismos dedos desde el cuello, hasta bajo el abdomen de l a chica-

Hauren: que vas a…

Soure: tu solo relájate….Y disfruta…- subió a su cuello dando pequeñas lamidas y mordicasen donde había pasado sus dedos-.

Hauren: mgth…mgth… -la rubia hacia este sonido cada que Soure mordía o lamía su abdomen, haciendo que la pelinegra lo hiciera cada vez mas, pero justo cuando ya había lamido hasta debajo de su abdomen y se disponía a lamer mas abajo…-

HAUREN!!!! DONDE ESTAS! – se escucharon las voces de sus tres amigos que llevaban discutiendo sobre quien la había perdido durante una hora, soure sólo se aparto u la miro algo molesta.

Hauren: yo…lo siento…no es-

Soure: será mejor que te vistas - le dio un beso y se aparto de ella y se dirigió hacia una especie de armario que había en la habitación.

Hauren: espera…dime…cual es tu verdadero nombre.

-soure solo sonrió-

Soure: esta noche…la casa invita…

-hauren reacciono se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta, en espera de que sus amigos dejaran de discutir y la vieran…-


End file.
